


Kuroshitsuji drabbles

by Madisuzy



Series: Madisuzy's 100 word drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Community: drabblefix, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my 100 word drabbles on Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, written for the drabblefix community over on LiveJournal. Chapters in order of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27 - Shoes
> 
> Pairing - Grell / William
> 
> ~~~

Grell couldn't help but gape at what hung before her. William Spears glared back, but could do little else, gagged and trussed up so perfectly as he was. Grell's eyes drank in all that bare, blushing skin, moaning softly at the addition of a pair of thigh high black boots. 

The image suddenly disappeared, replaced by the real form of William Spears, who wore a frown that matched his dream version perfectly.

"Do you not have any goals in life besides procrastinating?" he demanded before walking off across the office.

"Oh, I do now," Grell whispered with a wicked grin.


	2. New Year's Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #45 - New Year
> 
> Pairing - Alan / Eric
> 
> ~~~

On the first day of the new year, Eric returned to the pub.

The beer tasted like ash on his tongue.

The women's smiles were all painted on too thickly, their skin too soft and their scent all wrong.

Everything that used to color his life had suddenly turned black.

Black like thorns twisted around a too soft heart.

He went home early feigning illness and ended up standing in the middle of his apartment, staring at his hands. They felt stained, no matter how many times he washed them, and yet there were still so many lives to take.


End file.
